Weird Dreams
by James Potter2833
Summary: Just my weird dreams. Will upload with every random dream I have, even if they're old.
1. Tiger Weasley Twins

Harry Potter Dream

**Disclaimer: I only own this weird plot thanks to my dream. if you're too stupid to understand, here's the translation: Me no own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were in Dumbledore's office… They seemed angry at him for whatever reason. Suddenly, there was a pop, and in their places stood two humongous tigers. They seemed way too big to fit, and yet, they did. Tiger-Fred leapt forward and bit off Dumbledore's head!

"Looks like the mad old goat finally _bit_ the dust!" Tiger-George smirked.

"Looks like he did, George!" Tiger-Fred replied.

Fin.

* * *

**Ok, so no idea where my brain got this from. If I have more weird dreams, I'll write 'em down here. Err, review, if you want. Critisism greatly appreciated! Flames will toast marshmallows. The Beta for this story is padfoot976**


	2. Padfoot

Chapter 2 – Padfoot976's dream

**Ah, yes. Padfoot's brain. She's got a weird one, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tigers Fred and George. I own nothing else.**

* * *

Scene: Pokémon Stadium (Super Smash Bros), Adrien and Padfoot are fencing, Padfoot using Chat Noir's baton.

AJ: *In a Rena Rouge costume* (Riding Tiger-Fred and Tiger-George)

Tiger-Fred and Tiger-George: (Blowing things up with fire and flying around without brooms)

Plagg: Go people!

Padfoot: (Lands hit on Adrien)

Plagg: CHEESE! (eats cheese)

Me: *In a Ladybug Costume, as an 8-yr. old* LUCKY CHARM! (Throws yo-yo pathetically at Adrien)

Dumbledore: *Has a POP! Vinyl head* Oh, wow. Some good fencing. He's got a hit on her, no wait, she's got a hit on him… ARRGH!

Me: (Standing in the middle of the stadium, taking no damage from the fake smash balls)

Sailor Moon: (Standing by Fred and George, admiring something)

Me: (Running around like a chicken with its head cut off)

AJ: (falls off Fred and George) AAAAH! Here, Padfoot, take my flute. (Gives Padfoot flute)

Padfoot: (Snaps flute in half) I'm using it as nun chucks, HA! (Suddenly, two halves of flute are now nun chucks)

Fred and George: (Destroy Chat's baton)

Scene: Game room. Padfoot is playing Smash Bros Ultimate with an Xbox controller.

Sailor Moon: WAKE UP! (touches Padfoot's shoulder)

Scene: Real life. Padfoot's room.

Padfoot's Mum: WAKE UP!

Padfoot: _Mum is Sailor Moon?_

Fin

* * *

**My yo-yo skills are about that good in real life, too. Also, sidenote, Plagg and I in this are like Rosalina and Lumas. Another sidenote, AJ is riding the tiger Weasley twins with one foot one one and the other foot on the other. Peace!**


	3. Padfoot 2 - Buckingham Palace

Chapter 3 - Padfoot's dream #2

**Ahh, another padfoot dream...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, baka!**

* * *

*Scene – Buckingham Palace*

Padfoot: *Is taking a trial to get into the palace*

*Inside the palace*

Harry Potter: *Is there*

Ginny Weasley: *Is there*

Hermione Granger: *Is there*

Ron Weasley: *Is there*

Lily Potter: *Is there*

Marauders: *Are there*

Fred and George Weasley: *Are there*

The rest of Hogwarts in all the generations: *Is there*

* * *

**Padfoot, this dream is brilliant! A bit short, I guess... It's only longer than my dream because I listed a bunch of people...**


	4. Fallout

Chapter 4 – Fallout?

**I blame my friend who shall now be known as Dogmeat... She is obsessed with Fallout. I wrote this in class ^^'. I got stitches in my ear yesterday, so I can't do any sports...**

* * *

*Scene- Me and my family are driving in our car.*

Me: Can I have another stimpak?

Mum: Isn't this your fifth one?

Me: Yeah, they're like chocolate!

Mum: They ARE chocolate. Here. *Hands me a really big bag of stimpaks that are there to make us immune to zombies*

*Scene- Mum and I are walking from our house. We teleport to the carpark outside of our church*

Zombies: *Are wearing giant vault boy and vault girl heads to show they are zombies*

**Fin.**

* * *

**This one _is _mine. Really weird, lol. The bag of stimpaks is really big, the size is based off a really big bag of popcorn that was at my dance before everyone ate it all.**


	5. Throwing Carrots

Chapter 5 – Throwing Carrots

**Wow. Ok, this is the best dream on here, purely because of what I do with the carrots. I own only myself and this story.**

**Caline Bustier is owned by Zagtoon.**

**I had to put that in there because it's the first one in a while to have actual fictional characters.**

* * *

-Random Crappy Park-

Me, mum, dad, brother 1, and brother 2 are waiting in the carpark with aunt, cousin 4 and cousin 5.

-Car-

Mum, dad, me and my brothers are driving along. We see a haunted mansion thing. We go to check it out.

-Haunted Mansion-

It turns into a field trip with past classmates, present classmates, cousin 1, cousin 2, cousin 3 & Ms Bustier. There are several puzzles we have to solve in order to leave. We have "lunch" in the party room. I punch myself hard in the arm to check if I am dreaming. It doesn't hurt.

-Primary School-

We are on the school oval, which is where the junior primary playground should be. Friend gives me some of her carrots from her sub. I throw three of them at Alannah. They stick to her hair because they are covered in mayo.

"Why did you do that?" She asks.

"I was trying to throw it on the ground to feed the birds. You got in the way." I lie.

I run behind the library, which now has a McDonald's there. I see my mum in the drop-off, so I wave. I go in to McDonald's.

**Fin.**

* * *

**If you read Cassie Potter Chapter 2, you'd know that Alannah is my enemy. Here, I'll tell you why. Plain and simply, she's a bully. She honestly reminds me of Draco Malfoy or Chloe Bourgeois.**


	6. Cursed DVD

Chapter 6 – Cursed DVD

**I'm finally back with weird dreams! This one's fairly short, but it was still fairly weird.**

* * *

I was a boy called Tom. I could switch between myself and Tom. Tom has a sister named Tara, who could switch between her and my youngest brother (Bro 2). Tom had a cursed DVD in my room. He hooked it up to the TV and also to our (my) phone. It made the whole house cursed. There was an extra door next to the toilet. Bro 2 was trying to open it. I open it for him. It leads to a random bedroom, which is apparently my nana and granddad's room in their house. Cousin 2 is in there somehow. Tom teleports to my room and goes to sleep in the exact position I'm in. I wake up and panic because we were in the same position.

**Fin.**

* * *

**This one made me think that I was still Tom when I woke up, purely because I woke up in the same position he fell asleep in. But I pinched myself and it was all good. ^^'**


End file.
